The ties that bind
by Sharon10
Summary: When Nora dissapears one night, and Bo suspects Gabby, can anyone survive the ultimate betrayal? And who has decided to Kidnap Nora on Gabby's orders? Is it Troy, the crazy ex lover? Or is it Daniel, who will do anything to win the Election?complete
1. The ties that bind Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
She was in her mid 40's when the monster came.  
  
Ever since she was a little girl, her parents had always  
  
told her not to be afraid because they didn't exist.  
  
" It's pretend Nora. Part of your imagination."  
  
And then they would turn on the lights and show her that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was Ok then. She had stopped crying.  
  
But Not this time. Not when she had heard, seen and smelled. Not when her life had become a living breathing nightmare that had robbed her of her innocence and left her broken. Not when the chilling reality was blood on her hands.  
  
No, this time no one could tell her that the monster wasn't real.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful summer evening when the air was filled with the scent of Roses and Jasmine.  
  
She was sitting ouside in her robe as she watched the sun fade away. It was a beautiful sight she thought, as the reds and oranges began to mesh into one. It had been a long time since she had had the option to witness such and masterpeice and she was going to hold on to it with all her might.  
  
How long had it been since she had been able to find beauty in anything? Too long. Simply too long.  
  
****************************************  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, wanting to block out the reality of what she was only too aware of was coming.  
  
She could see the broken glass and the shattered figure of what used to be a vase. Lying on the floor were the flowers that had been left to die. Something was always dying she thought.  
  
She could still see the overturned tables that had once been set up so neatly. She could practically taste the blood that was smeared on the walls. A crime of passion they say. It happens all the time.  
  
She blinked back the tears as she remembered the smell. That horrible, awful smell. She could never forget it, for even in her dreams, it left her paralyzed. It immobilized her with fear, just as it had on that night.  
  
Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
The monster was here.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Police station...  
  
He was staring at a document in his office, trying to keep his mind in focus. How many times had he told her they would never have to use that thing?  
  
Bo: Legal Guardianship...  
  
He began to read the fine print as the shock began to sink in. When they had made that document it was to protect Matthew. They had never once considered having to use it. "How could this be happening" he wept as the doors opened and Gabrielle was standing in front of him with his son.  
  
Bo: You better have a dam good reason for pulling him out of the house in the middle of the night.  
  
Gabrielle: I thought you might want to see him. You haven't been home much Bo.  
  
Bo: You're not his Mother. Nora is.  
  
Gabrielle: And she's not here is she?  
  
Bo put the paper down and took Matthew out of her arms. He was still asleep so he laid him on the couch and kissed him.  
  
Bo: Sleep tight Angel. I'll bring your mommy home as soon as I can. I promise.  
  
He closed the door and turned to Gabrielle.  
  
Bo: Where is she gabby? What the hell did you do to her? 


	2. The ties that bind Chapter 2

Gabby: I can't believe you just said that! I had nothing to do with Nora's dissapearance.  
  
Bo: Then WHY won't you look at me? And whyare you determined to take her place with OUR son? You're NOT Nora Gabby, and you never will be.  
  
Gabby: Apparently Not.  
  
Pause  
  
And that's what this is really about isn't it? I'm not your PRECIOUS Nora.  
  
Bo: I just said it WAS didn't I?  
  
Gabby: No. that's not what I meant. Not that way anyway.  
  
Bo: then what DID you mean Gabby? And please, Make it fast. I don't have time for your games.  
  
Gabby: But you have plenty of time for Nora don't you?  
  
Bo:just stop it. I don't want to hear any of it.  
  
Gabby: No wait. This will only take a few minutes.  
  
Bo: Fine. ( pause) Just get it over with.  
  
Gabby: You can't love me Bo. You can't love me because I'm NOT her. SAY IT. JUST SAY IT BO. I already know for God's sake. You want her. You want her so bad you can taste it.  
  
Bo: That's ridiculous.  
  
Gabby: Is it?  
  
pause  
  
Then why don't you look at me anymore? And why are you a million miles away when we're together? You can't touch me anymore... and I know why.  
  
pause  
  
This whole dam thing has been about HER. Your PRECIOUS, PERFECT Nora. She can do no wrong in your eyes... Because you love her. You're still in love with her aren't you? You're still in love with Nora?  
  
Pause  
  
Bo( near tears): Did you take her or not?  
  
She says nothing, just stares right through him.  
  
Gabby: I guess I got my answer.  
  
Bo: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GABBY? What did you do to her?  
  
pause  
  
You know what? This is ridiculous. This is a waste of time. You're never gonna change.  
  
pause  
  
If anything happens to her... if she's hurt in any way... I'm holding you responsible.... and then I'm coming after you... Goodbye...  
  
After he walks away gabby breaks down.  
  
Gabby: May be too late Bo..  
  
***************************************  
  
She didn't know what was worse. Knowing she would die, or knowing he would rape her first.  
  
She blinked back the tears and stared at the figure in front of her. She knew she had to do the unthinkable if she ever wanted to survive, but wasn't sure if she could. She was getting weaker every day.  
  
Nora: I'm NOT eating that crap..  
  
Man: You better. It's good for you.  
  
Nora: You think I care what's good for me? If I can't see Bo or my kids I don't give a dam about my life.  
  
Man: You better START caring.  
  
Nora: I HATE you. I never thought I could hate anyone, but YOU'RE an exception to the rule. I hope you DIE a long and painful death.  
  
Man: SHUT UP!!  
  
Nora: NO!!!  
  
She took the last of her strength and knocked the tray to the ground.  
  
Man: I really wish you hadn't done that!!  
  
Nora: Go to Hell!!  
  
Man: Still the fighter huh?  
  
pause  
  
I'd be careful if I were you. Sooner or later someone is going to knock the fight out of you.  
  
Nora: Go ahead and try... It still won't give you what you want.  
  
pause  
  
Man: You better get used to it Nora. This is your life.  
  
Nora: Not for long.... pause  
  
I would rather die than ever give myself to you. I will NEVER love you. NEVER.  
  
Man: Pull yourself together. When I get back, I expect some manners.  
  
Nora: Then make me!!  
  
Man: That can be arranged...  
  
Nora: I don't give a dam what you do to me. I will ALWAYS love Bo. If I can't see him, then go ahead and kill me. It will give me pleasure knowing you'll be next.  
  
Man: YOU STUPID BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nora: BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He walks towards her and she can tell the nightmare is about to begin. The look in his eyes is the look of a monster... and he was coming at her like an animal.  
  
Think Nora. Think. was all she could manage when he slammed her against the wall, beginning his assalt. 


	3. The ties that bind Chapter 3

The ties that bind- Part 3  
  
  
  
2 years later  
  
She stood at the mirror, holding a knife in her trembling hands. For two years she had been his prisoner and his victim; she had shut her eyes when he raped her over and over again; she had allowed him to force her to marry him with a gun to her head; and most of all she had ignored the tears when she wrote the letter that made Bo give up on her.   
  
Nora (crying): I'm sorry Bo. You have no idea how sorry I am. I had no choice.  
  
She lifted the nightgown off her shoulders and stared at the bruises throughout her body. There were so many ways he had abused her, and not all of them were physical. She told herself the obvious would heal; but she wondered about the emotional. Could she really stand in a courtroom and fight for justice when deep down she knew there would be none? The bad guys always went free, and the good were always convicted. One thing she had learned from this time was that appearances weren't always what they seemed.   
  
She put the knife on the counter and scribbled some words on a pad of paper.  
  
Dearest Bo,  
  
I hope to God you never have to read this, but if you are you know why. I couldn't leave this world without letting you know how much you mean to me. You have given me something that most women never find in one lifetime and I will forever hold it in my heart, even as I leave it behind. You have taught me what it means to love someone so completely that you would rather set them free than ever hurt them. I love you Bo. There was never a day that went by that I didn't love you. You were my sun, my moon and my stars all rolled into one. I could look at you and know in an instant that nothing would ever be so dark that I couldn't see my way through. You see sweetheart, you were the light at the end of my tunnel. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time running away from that, because it was the truest thing I'd ever known. Your love made me move mountains.   
  
I'm sorry Bo. I'm sorry for all the pain I ever caused you. Not just for being a complete idiot by stepping out on the best love I've ever known in the worst possible way, but for not trusting you enough to come back to me. You see I was never very good when it came to matters of the heart. I always managed to screw it up in one way or another; and boy did I screw up this time. You broke my heart Bo Buchanan. And I know I broke yours. We were pretty good at that weren't we? We always managed to forget what was really important. Well not anymore. I am writing this letter with a clear head, and an open heart. I am completely, head over heels in love with you Bo. I only wish we had a chance to chase our dreams. They always lead us back where we belong. My heart is you, and yours is me. It will always be that way comish, even beyond eternity. Never forget me ; but be happy. You deserve only the best. Take care of Matthew and let him know that his momma never stopped thinking of him for a second. Everything I did I did for you and Matt and Rach. Take care of her too Bo. Let her know I love her. Tell Viki and Renee I will always cherish our friendships. I will be watching over all of you. Every single one of you.   
  
Love always  
  
Your Red.   
  
She put the pen down as tears fell from her face.  
  
Nora: I love you Bo. I love you so much.   
  
She scribbled a few more notes and put them in her pocket. She would make sure he knew what had really happened. She had to.   
  
She picked up the knife and stared in the mirror. She knew what she had to do to get out of here; She only hoped she was right about him.  
  
  
  
30 minutes later  
  
He kicked the door down when he heard her screams, only to find her lying in a puddle of blood with a slashed wrist. He ran to her side and felt a pulse. It was weak so he knew he had to get help for her. If he waited too much longer she would be dead. He couldn't let that happen.   
  
Ok Beautiful, lets go.  
  
He picked her up and carried her out the door, as Nora began to slip further away from reality.   
  
To be continued 


	4. The ties that bind Chapter 4

The Ties that Bind- Part 4  
  
She woke up in a hospital with a splitting headache and feeling like a train had just hit her. She could see the room spinning, and could barely make out the image in front of her but she prayed to God it wasn't him. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she freaked out.   
  
Nora: No, no don't touch me. Stay away from me. No.   
  
The doctor looked up into the eyes of the woman, who looked just like a scared little girl, and she knew exactly what had happened; She only hoped she could get through to her.   
  
Hey sweetie, it's ok. You're safe now.   
  
She stopped shaking momentarily and looked up into the eyes of the woman who had once been one of her closest friends. She couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
Nora (crying): Marty?  
  
Marty: That's right baby. I'm right here.  
  
Nora: Oh God… I thought… I thought…   
  
Marty: I know honey; you thought it was him.   
  
Nora: What am I supposed to do Marty? I'm so scared.  
  
Marty: I've been there sweetie; and I don't want you to worry about a thing. I've got everything under control.  
  
Nora: What do you mean?  
  
Marty: Oh Nora, I about lost my mind when I heard the headlines about your death. I can only imagine what your family must be going through back home. (Pause) I called Bo to come and get you. When he heard that you were alive, he was so relieved he started weeping from the other side of the line. I swear to God Nora, it was the first time I had ever heard a grown man cry like that. As strong as he is, you still make him Vulnerable.   
  
Nora: Oh God… I've missed him. I've missed him so much. (She starts crying) He's all I thought about for the last 2 years… him and our son Matthew.   
  
Marty: So you finally had that child you always wanted huh? See Nora, Miracles really do come true.   
  
Nora: Yeah… but we didn't know he was OUR son until just recently. We thought he   
  
Was Sam's.  
  
Marty: I don't understand.  
  
Nora: I made a terrible mistake when his son Drew Died. I threw everything away when I tried to give him a reason to live.   
  
Marty: Oh My God… Nora, you slept with another man.  
  
Nora: Please don't hate me. I regretted every second I was in Sam's arms. All I wanted was to be with Bo… But we thought he couldn't have children… and I thought he'd kill himself if I didn't give him a child. I wish I had listened more to my head for once in my life. Maybe we'd still be together.   
  
Marty: I'm so Sorry Nora. I know how hard that must have been for you.   
  
Nora: It just about killed me.  
  
Marty: I know. (They hug) Now tell me sweetie, what happened? You were raped weren't you?  
  
Nora: Over and over again. (Pause) For two years I was his prisoner. For two years I had to give him exactly what he wanted. I'll never forget the first time it happened.   
  
She had a flashback of him grabbing her hair and throwing her down on the bed.   
  
Nora: He was so angry. I thought he was going to kill me at first. Then he tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't move. I could feel his breath down my throat. I could smell the scent of his old spice. And the only thing I wanted was to disappear. I knew what would happen next.  
  
Marty: He raped you?  
  
Nora: Yeah. It felt like time stood still. I kept expecting that it would end, but it seemed to go on forever. I kept screaming at him to stop. No. Please No. Don't do this. But he didn't care. He just kept making his way inside me by force. I had no say in any of this. When it was over, he just walked away, and I just lay there staring at the ceiling. It was then that I knew that the world as I knew it was over.   
  
Marty: Oh God Nora… How did you ever survive for two years? I barely survived what happened to me.   
  
Nora: I had no choice Marty; my sanity depended on it.   
  
Marty: so what did you do?  
  
Nora: I closed my eyes and thought of a happier time; every time I thought of Bo. I thought of all the millions of times we were in each other's arms. When we were dancing, when we were making love, when we were just hanging out. It didn't much matter Marty; it kept me alive. Other times I thought about my pride and joy Matthew. I thought of all the sweet memories we had. And it just kept me fighting harder.   
  
Marty: I'm glad. (Pause) I take it the man who brought you is the one responsible?  
  
Nora: Yep. His name is Troy and he's a doctor. Or at least he was. (Pause) But actually his name's not really Troy. He's been pretending to be his twin brother Troy. His real name is Collin.   
  
Marty: Why   
  
Nora: Because he's crazy. Because he's obsessed with me. Because he blames me for KILLING him. (Pause) Bo's current flame Gabrielle is involved too. She teamed up with Collin because she wanted me out of the way.   
  
Marty: That's terrible.  
  
Nora: Yeah, well she'll pay. She'll lose Bo for this. And you know what? She'll deserve it. I was never a threat until now? (Pause) I hope she realizes that if she tries to pull a fast one on Collin, She'll die a long and slow death. I may not like her very much, but I don't want her dead. Collin is another story. I could kill him for what he's done.  
  
Marty: Well you'd get away with it. Double Jeopardy comes in handy in cases like this.  
  
Nora: Nah. I'll just let him rot away in prison.   
  
Marty: Good choice.   
  
A couple minutes later Bo opens the door and Nora is overcome with happiness.  
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: Oh God. It is you?  
  
Marty: Uh… I'll leave you two alone. Be careful Bo. She's been to hell and back.  
  
After she leaves, Bo walks over to her bed and takes her in his arms. They cry and hold on to each other for what seems like hours.   
  
Bo: Are you Ok Red?   
  
Nora: I am now.  
  
Bo: Oh Nora… You are real aren't you?  
  
Nora: as real as can be. Oh I've missed you so much.   
  
He pulls her tighter in his arms and for the first time in 2 years she felt completely safe.  
  
Bo: Nora, I have to tell you something. It's waited 2 years. Now it can't wait another second.   
  
Nora: well I'm not going anywhere, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
Bo: Ok then. (Pause) I need to tell you what's in my heart.   
  
Nora: Bo, it's ok. You don't have to do this.  
  
Bo: Yes I do. You see Nora, I'm still in love with you and I want you back. Please tell me it's not to late.  
  
Nora looked up at him in shock, and then she broke down.  
  
Nora: Please don't say that Bo. You can't love me.   
  
Bo: Why not?  
  
Nora: Because… Because I'm damaged goods.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. The ties that bind Chapter 5

The ties that bind- Part 5  
  
Bo: Damaged? Nora, how could you say that? None of this is your fault.  
  
Nora: But it dosn't change the facts Bo. I was raped. Over and over again. And I had no choice but to shut my eyes and pretend it wasn't happening.   
  
Bo: Do you mind if I ask how you did that?  
  
Nora: I focused my attention on something else... anything else. And sometimes I would just pretend it was you.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry Red. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening.   
  
Nora: This isn't your fault Bo. There's no way you could have known. There's no way any of us could have.   
  
Bo: He robbed us of our lives Red. Me and Matthew were miserable without you. Can you honestly say that that dosn't matter Red?   
  
Nora: Of course not. It matters a great deal. I just can't be with you right now... I can't be with anyone.  
  
Bo: That's not what I'm asking Red.   
  
Nora: Then what ARE you asking? You and I both know that that was a big part of our relationship in the past.  
  
Bo( pausing): but it wasn't ALL of it was it? Nora, our relationship has always been more than just physical. It's more important to me to connect with you on an emotional level then it ever was physically.   
  
Nora: How can you say that Bo? Do you remember what it was like to spend the night in each others arms? Because I do. And it kills me that I can't do that anymore... that I can't give you the part of myself that every man I've ever known has always wanted the most.   
  
Bo: Listen to me Red... I'm not Sam... And I'm not Troy... and I'm not Collin... I know every single one of them has hurt you badly. But believe it or not I'm not after your body...no matter how sexy it is...   
  
Nora: You're not?   
  
Bo: No. I'm after something so much more valuable. I'm after your heart.   
  
Nora( tears in her eyes): Nobody's ever loved me like you do. Nobody's ever said something so incredibly beautiful.   
  
Bo: That's because they were fools Red. They threw the best thing they ever had in the garbage. And they didn't even know it.   
  
Nora: Well... you would be included in that stack too Bo. You left me too.   
  
Bo: I'm not denying that I was a fool Red. I didn't see what was right in front of my face. I'll regret that for the rest of my life and beyond. But I'm here now. And I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. If you turn it down, I'd totally understand. But I'm not going to ask you again so please don't take this lightly ok?  
  
Nora: I never do when it comes to you. That's my problem.   
  
Bo: I don't see it as a problem at all. I'm not suprised that you feel like you can't trust me.   
  
Nora: I do trust you Bo. You're the only one I DO trust these days. That's what's scary.  
  
Bo: Ok... But do you love me? Can you honestly tell me that your heart is capable of being mended at some point in your life? I'll walk away Red... If you tell me that I don't have a chance. But if there's even the slightest possibility then I need to know.  
  
Nora: My heart is already taken... ( he looks at her a little worried. She takes his hand) I lost my heart all those years ago when I spilled into your life. There's never been another for me Bo. You're it. You're all I've ever wanted. And it scares me.   
  
Bo: What does?  
  
Nora: That I need you so much. I don't think I could handle another breakup with you Bo. It almost killed me the first time.  
  
Bo: I know the feeling. losing you was the one thing that almost broke me. and believe it or not, I need you too. I have no intention of leaving you this time.   
  
Nora: What if you can't help yourself? what if... what if...  
  
He grabbed her hands and took her in his arms.  
  
Bo: Don't think like that Red. The past is the past. We've both made more than our fair share of wrong moves. None of that matters now. All that matters is what's in here. ( he points to his heart) When I look at you now, all I see is the woman who owns my heart. I don't see your mistakes. And I can promise never to hold them against you. What about you? What do you see?  
  
Nora: I see the man who has been the center of my life for more years then I can remember. I see the man who holds my heart and soul. I see the one person in this world who has never given up on me. But I don't see your mistakes. And I will never hold them against you Bo. From here on out we're wiping the slate clean.   
  
Bo: Well in that case... ( pausing) I'm Bo Buchanan, and you are?  
  
Nora: Nora... Nora hannen.   
  
Bo: Well it's nice to meet you Nora Hanen... ( they shake hands)   
  
Nora: Well Bo, now that we are aquainted, is there something you would like to ask me?  
  
Bo: Can I take you out to dinner on Saturday?   
  
Nora: Well... that depends...  
  
Bo: On?  
  
Nora: Well I have a 7 year old who is just dying to check out the bowling alley. You intersted?  
  
Bo: I would love to ms. Hanen. What time should I pick you up?  
  
Nora: 4:00. that way we can get a few hours in before Matthew tires out. Then you can take us to dinner... and maybe.. just maybe... if you play your cards right... I just might let you kiss me...  
  
Bo: Well with an offer like that, I will be there will bells.  
  
Nora: Good. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest.   
  
Bo: I'll see you saturday...  
  
As he starts to walk away he turns around to face her.  
  
Bo: Nora?  
  
Nora: Yeah?  
  
Bo: I'm glad your back. We really have missed you you know.  
  
Nora: I missed you too. Will you give Matthew a kiss from me.  
  
Bo: I certainly will.  
  
And with that he disapeared, leaving Nora with the first smile she had had in two years, unaware that it was one of the first he had had in exactly the same time.   
  
To be continued. 


	6. The ties that bind Chapter 6

The ties that bind- Part 6  
  
THE RAIN HAS STOPPED FALLING  
  
THERE'S A HUSH IN THE AIR  
  
YOU CAN FEEL THE NIGHT HOLDING IT'S BREATH  
  
WE'VE STRIPPED OUR DEFENSES  
  
OUR SOULS ARE LAID BARE  
  
LETS PUT OUR FEARS TO THE TEST  
  
The next couple of days flew by as Nora spent the days recooperating and the nights dreaming of Bo. her kids helped keep her spirits up as well and she was finally starting to feel like she belonged to a real family. It was now a few hours before her date with Bo and she was stressing over what to wear. Rachel was laying on the bed watching her mother and she couldn't help but laugh. After she had finally chosen a pair of jeans and a strapless red top, there was a knock at the door.   
  
Rachel: You want me to get that?  
  
Nora(Smiling): Nah. I'll get it. You make sure your brother isn't getting into any trouble will you?  
  
Rachel(Smiling): Oh, you mean the cookie jar? Got it...  
  
They both srtolled downstairs where Rachel spirited Matthew away from the cookie jar before he was able to take one.  
  
Rachel: Come on little brother... you know that you're not allowed to have any cookies before dinner...  
  
Matthew: But I was just gonna have one... Mom dosn't have to know does she?  
  
Nora: I heard that Matthew Hanen Buchanan... You've been spending too much time around Starr Manning if you think lying is acceptable...  
  
Rachel: Uh oh... the full name... that means your busted...   
  
Matthew(Shrugging his shoulders in defeat): I'm sorry...  
  
Nora: that's better... now Go, I have to get the door...  
  
Matthew and Rachel: Yes Mom..  
  
After they had dissapeared upstairs , Nora was shocked to come face to face with Gabrielle.  
  
Nora: What the hell are you doing here?   
  
Gabrielle: I came to apologize...  
  
Nora: I'm not interested...  
  
She tried to shut the door when Gabrielle grabbed it.  
  
Gabrielle: Please just hear me out.   
  
Nora: Fine... come in..  
  
Gabrielle: Look, I know what I did was wrong but I need you to understand why I did it... where I was coming from...  
  
Nora: Why? Is Bo not speaking to you? I can't say I blame him... You totally sold him out.   
  
Gabrielle: What are you talking about?  
  
Nora: Oh Come on Gabrielle... You tried to get rid of me... do you have any idea what that did to Bo? and then you had the nerve to lie to his face...You didn't REALLY think he'd be happy about that did you?  
  
Gabrielle: I was afraid I was going to lose him... you can understand that kind of agony can't you?  
  
Nora: DO NOT compare what I did to what you did... They have nothing in common.   
  
Gabrielle: You're right... I was just trying to make an analagy here Nora.  
  
Nora: Don't... I never tried to have someone killed... I never kept anyone away from their family out of pure spite... and I certainly never slept with anyone to keep my secrets hidden. Tell Me Gabrielle? Was it worth it? Was having an affair with Collin Mcgiver when you KNEW I was going to be raped in the next moment really worth it? Because I hate you for that... I've never hated anyone in my life, except maybe Todd, but I do hate you... and I could care less why you did it... I only thank God that Bo finally got away from the likes of you.   
  
Gabrielle: I didn't know what he was doing to you Nora... If I had...  
  
Nora: You what? you would have sent me home? I doubt that... Gabrielle really... how dense can you really be? What did you THINK he was doing to me?   
  
Gabrielle: I'm sorry.. Really.   
  
Nora: Oh you know what? Why don't you just save it for someone who really gives a dam.. I'm not giving you my forgiveness just so you can sleep at night... I didn't ask to be kidnapped! I didn't ask to be raped! I may never get over the torture that he put me through... And I will NEVER forgive you for your part in it. As far as I'm concerned you can both go to hell. Now get out of my house... I'm tired of looking at you... and I've got a date to get ready for?  
  
Gabrielle(Tears in her eyes): A date?  
  
Nora: That's right... with Bo. And I am NOT going to miss it.   
  
Gabrielle: But I'm not finished...  
  
Nora: Well I am... And don't bother trying to talk me out of it because I'm not buying it. but don't worry, I'll take real good care of Bo for you..  
  
she pushed her out the door...  
  
Nora: Buh bye...  
  
She turned around to see Rachel and matthew staring at her.  
  
Rachel: That was good... I didn't realize you had such a vindictive streak...  
  
Nora: I don't... But I'm making an exception when it comes to that women... (Pause) Matthew, time for a bath. I want you ready when your father gets here.  
  
COME TO ME NOW   
  
WITH A LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
LAY YOUR HEART DOWN AND STAY  
  
LEAVE THE WINDOW OPEN  
  
DON'T PULL THE SHADES  
  
LET THE MORNING SUN SHOW   
  
THAT WE'VE MADE  
  
LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
4:00 PM  
  
" Daddy"   
  
Matthew threw himself in his fathers arms as Nora was attempting to get off the phone with the telemarketers.   
  
Bo: Hey buddy... you ready for the bowling alley?  
  
Matthew: Yeah...It's our first time out as a real family... it's so cool..  
  
Bo: Yeah, cool.   
  
( he pulls his son closer and notices that Nora still isn't off the phone)  
  
Bo: Excuse me..  
  
(He takes the phone from her)  
  
Bo: She said she's not interested... thank you very much... don't call here again.. click..  
  
Nora(Smiling): Thanks..  
  
Bo: Why don't you just hang up? You know their not going to quit until you say yes..  
  
Nora: I know... I'm just not very good with that kind of thing... I guess I'll have to keep you around..  
  
Bo: I guess. [Pause] You ready to go?  
  
Nora: Just let me get my coat..  
  
Bo(Pausing): Oh, I almost forgot... (He pulls the smashed daisies from out of his pocket) I found these in the garden at the loft. I thought you might like them..  
  
Nora(Smiling): Their beautiful Bo.   
  
She puts them in a cup of water and yells for Rachel to come downstairs.   
  
Rachel: geese, I'm coming...  
  
Nora: You ARE coming with us aren't you?  
  
Rachel: wouldn't miss it for the world... lets go.   
  
(She turns to Bo) Good to see you uncle Bo. You're looking great.   
  
Bo: Yeah, you too. and You're mom is...   
  
Matthew: breath taking..  
  
They look at Matthew in shock..  
  
Rachel: He's been spending too much time with Starr...  
  
Bo: apparently...  
  
Nora: Thank you sweetie.. now lets get out of here. I've waited long enough..  
  
THE MOONLIGHT IS CHASING  
  
THE SHADOWS AWAY  
  
WE GOT NO MORE SECRETS TO HIDE  
  
SO DON'T FIGHT THIS FEELING  
  
DON'T BE ASHAMED  
  
OF THE NEED WE'VE BEEN KEEPING INSIDE  
  
A COUPLE HOURS LATER...  
  
Rachel: I don't know how you do it mom... you've won every game. I'm beat.   
  
Matthew: it's not fair...  
  
Bo: Hey, I feel your pain buddy... but your moms just a gifted game player.   
  
Nora: thanks.   
  
Rachel: But does she have to be good at EVERY game?  
  
Nora: well when you're hot...  
  
Rachel: Come on Mom, isn't there at least ONE game your not good at?   
  
Bo: Forget it Rach... She's a pro. I have yet to find a game she can't play to the finish and win..  
  
Rachel: Even poker?  
  
Bo: Especially poker...  
  
Rachel: well I've got to hand it to you mom, you're really good.   
  
Nora: thanks baby..   
  
Rachel: But don't expect me to play poker with you? I heard you've beaten the pants off of Asa...  
  
Nora starts laughing...  
  
Nora: He wasn't too hapy with me was he?  
  
Bo: nope... he hated it even less that he lost to a woman... but you won fair and square...   
  
Nora: I sure did...  
  
Rachel(To Bo and Nora): well, I think it's time we let you two get on with the reast of your date...What would you say if I told you I'd take Matthew home?   
  
Bo: We took one car Rach?  
  
Rachel: So we'll take a taxi... you'd like that wouldn't you matthew?  
  
Matthew: Yeah... can we mom?  
  
Nora(Smiling): Well since I'm in such a good mood, I'd say go for it..  
  
Matthew: Thanks..  
  
he hugged his parents and Rachel did the same.  
  
Rachel: Don't stay out too long you two...  
  
She winked...  
  
Bo(To Nora): You ready for our date?  
  
Nora: I can't wait  
  
COME TO ME NOW  
  
WITH A LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
LAY YOUR HEART DOWN AND STAY  
  
LEAVE THE WINDOW OPEN  
  
DON'T PULL THE SHADES  
  
LET THE MORNING SUN SHOW  
  
THAT WE'VE MADE  
  
LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
Bo took Nora to a restraunt not far from the bowling alley. It wasn't too fancy or too casual. they ordered motzorella sticks and potato skins while they waited for their dinner. He fed her the sticks and she laughed when she spilled some sauce on her lap.   
  
Nora: I guess I haven't been out in a while...  
  
Bo: It's ok... you're doing fine...  
  
Nora: Am I? I feel like a kid in school now. I'm so nervous.  
  
Bo: You don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Nora: I know... that's why I'm nervous. My heart is beating a million miles an hour...   
  
Bo: So is mine... that's what love does to you...  
  
Nora: Love... It feels so good to be able to say that again.   
  
Bo: I know. I can't believe I ever thought I could love anyone else.   
  
Nora: Well it dosn't matter Bo. The important thing is that we're here now... and the only thing on our minds is what is right here in this room.   
  
Bo: So if you could have anything in the world tonight what would it be?  
  
Nora(Pausing): I'd want you to dance with me...   
  
Bo: Well that my dear can definitly be arranged...  
  
Nora: But there's no music...  
  
Bo: when has that ever stopped us before...  
  
Nora: good point...  
  
She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder as they listened to each other's heart beat. For now, the only thing that really mattered was that they had finally found their way home.   
  
MAKE NO PROMISES  
  
TELL NO LIES  
  
AND DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES  
  
COME TO ME NOW,   
  
WITH A LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
LAY YOUR HEART DOWN AND STAY  
  
LEAVE THE WINDOW OPEN  
  
DON'T PULL THE SHADES  
  
LET THE MORNING SUN SHOW   
  
THAT WE'VE MADE  
  
LOVE UNAFRAID  
  
She pulled away breifly and looked into his eyes. For the first time in a long time, all she could see was this moment..  
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: yeah...  
  
Nora: I... I..  
  
She didn't say another word... simply pulled him into her arms for a passinate kiss. It was at that moment that Gabrielle walked in.   
  
TBC 


	7. The Ties That Bind Final Chapter

The ties that bind- final Chapter  
  
The kiss went on longer than either one of them expected and they began to get lost in each other. When they finally pulled away and looked into each others eyes it was clear that they were back where they belonged. The only person who failed to notice the obvious was a bitter Gabrielle who just couldn't leave well enough alone.   
  
Gabrielle: Well nora, you seem to be recooperating Just FINE.  
  
Nora: No thanks to you.   
  
She ignored her comment and turned to face Bo.  
  
Gabrielle: And You!!! I guess you finally got what you always wanted. But I just have one question? Were you at least going to wait until the bed got cold before hopping into the sack with your ex?  
  
Nora: As usual, you don't have a clue what your talking about?  
  
Gabrielle: WAS I TALKING TO YOU? No, I believe I was talking to Bo. So how does it feel Nora? Knowing that we've shared the same man...  
  
Nora(Laughing slightly): Are you talking about Bo or Collin?   
  
Bo: What?   
  
Nora: Nothing.   
  
Bo: Don't do that Nora. I know you know something. Stop trying to protect me.   
  
Nora: Fine. I really wasn't going to tell you. But I guess you have a right to know. Gabrielle was sleeping with Collin.   
  
Bo: Was this before or after you were kidnapped?  
  
Nora: actually it was DURING.  
  
Bo: Well, I got to hand it o you Gabrielle. Your better at lying then I thought.   
  
Gabrielle: As opposed to what? sleeping with someone for a baby? No, that's Nora's territory. I wouldn't want to step on her property now would I?  
  
Bo( grabbing her by the arm): YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS...  
  
Gabrielle: No, on the contrary. I really WANT to do this. I want everyone to know what kind of trash your sleeping with...  
  
Bo: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH.   
  
Gabrielle: What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? Well if you can't handle it...   
  
Bo: What I can't handle is YOU insulting the woman I love. Now KNOCK IT OFF...  
  
Gabrielle: And what if I don't?  
  
Bo: Beleive me, you don't want to know...  
  
Gabrielle(Pausing): The woman you love huh? Wow, you go through them faster than I thought. How long ago was it that you said those exact words to me?  
  
Bo: It dosn't matter Gabrielle. I don't love you. I don't think I ever really did. You were just there when Nora couldn't be.   
  
Gabrielle: So you were using me?  
  
Bo: Well I wouldn't put it exactly like that... but yeah, I suppose I was.   
  
Gabrielle: And what about you Nora? How many men did you go through? Did you ever mean anything you said?   
  
Nora: I love Bo. I don't give a dam if that bothers you. I also don't care if you believe me. You threw him away when you went after me.   
  
Gabrielle: You don't appreciate him like I do. And you never will...   
  
Nora: well whose going home with him tonight? It certainly isn't you...  
  
Gabrielle: Why you little...  
  
She tried to attack her but she grabbed her fists..  
  
Nora: I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know exactly how to take care of annoyances like you.   
  
Gabrielle: What are you going to do? Kill me?  
  
Nora: Oh Gabrielle, Murder is too good for you. I would much rather watch you hang yourself. (Pause) Now stay away from my family and get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind about pressing charges against you.   
  
Gabrielle: You wouldn't...  
  
Nora: try me... (Pause) See, I'm not that sweet innocent pansy you all think I am. I'm Nora Buchanan and I fight for what I want. Now back off my territory... and back off now...   
  
She gave her one final glare before storming away in a huff. Bo turned to her in awe.   
  
Bo: Your territory huh?  
  
Nora: Oh yeah... ( She gave him another kiss) I think we've already established that you're all mine.   
  
Bo: I like the sound of that.   
  
Nora: Good. Now lets go finish our dinner before it's cold.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
2 1/2 years later....  
  
Bo was waiting for Nora when she walked out of the doctor's office. She didn't say anything but walked straight into his arms.   
  
Nora: It's over Bo. The nightmare is finally over.   
  
Bo: What do you mean?  
  
Nora: There was no permanent damage from the abortion that I had a year ago. The doctor said that we could probably still have more children if that's still what you want.   
  
Bo: Honey, I know how hard it was for you to decide to abort your child with Collin. But I think you made the right decision. What kind of life would he or she had knowing that their father was nothing but a psychopathic rapist? And you? How would you have lived knowing that the nightmare would never be over?   
  
Nora: I understand all that Bo. That's why it was the only choice I could make back then. I think a part of me will always wonder if it was wrong but I'm ready to move on. with you.   
  
Bo: Does that mean you'll marry me now?  
  
Nora: well given that Collin was finally put to death that means my marriage is over. I would have had it anulled but he made it so difficult that I figured I'd rather just wait until he was out of my life forever. Since he is then I would love for you to put that ring on my finger. So how bout it huh?  
  
Bo pulled the ring out of his pocket and dropped to his knees. She started to cry slightly.   
  
Nora: I can't believe you've been carrying that thing around all this time?  
  
Bo: well I never knew when I'd ahve a chance to ask you again...  
  
Nora: so get to it will you?  
  
Bo: Nora Buchanan, I love you. You are already my life so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?   
  
Nora: Again...  
  
Bo: Yeah again.   
  
Nora: I would love to.   
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and twirled her around. Everyone clapped. they kissed.  
  
When they returned home Bo presented her with some papers.   
  
Nora: Oh My God, Gabrielle's in a mental hospital.   
  
Bo: Yeah, I had to have her committed for her own good... and because I was afraid she's hurt you. Now she's out of our life too.   
  
Nora: Thank you Bo. You've really come through for me.   
  
(They kiss)  
  
Bo: That's because I love you.   
  
Nora: I love you too... and I can't wait to be your wife. (Pause) Wait here, I have a suprise for you.   
  
Bo: I love suprises.   
  
Nora: I know... and you'll especially love this one.   
  
Nora came down nearly a half hour later... she was wearing the same negligee she wore the first time they made love and she took his breath away just like she had that night.   
  
Nora(Kissing him passionately): Come with me comish... I want to make all your fantasies come true tonight.   
  
Bo: You already have by saying yes...  
  
not another word was said as she led him up to their bedroom. She had lit the candles and turned on some soft music. On the bed lay rose petals of every color.   
  
Nora: I want you to make love to me Bo... I'm ready.   
  
Bo: Are you sure... I mean, I don't want to pressure you. You've been through enough.   
  
Nora(kissing him): I want you Bo Buchanan... more than I've ever wanted anything... (She kisses him again more passionately this time) I've never been more sure about anything in my life.   
  
Bo: God your beautiful...   
  
She shut him up with a kiss...  
  
Nora: Then show me...   
  
Bo and Nora began to explore each others body for the first time in ages. As they began to make their way inside each other it felt as if it was the first time ever. The love making was soft and tender and it went on for hours. After they exhausted themselves they fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up they spent a few hours dancing before returning to the shower for round two... which then continued to the rest of the house. They made love until the early hours of the morning, finally realizing that everything was as it should be. When they woke up the next morning, they were amazed at how beautiful everything seemed. For years she had spent her life in darkness, now she was finally able to see light. She was finally completed as they sat out on the porch watching the sunset in the evening. She had finally found her way home after dark.   
  
a couple months later they were wed in a small private ceremony with family and friends. 9 months later she gave birth to a little girl that they named Hope, for hope was what had brought them back together in the first place. Sometimes hope was all you had.   
  
The End. 


End file.
